


Only Look At Me

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’s only at these times that he doesn’t feel the need to stand and let his body flow with the rhythm, only in these times does he allow himself to be self-indulgent towards the older man.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write some Kaisoo after scrolling through tumblr. I’m sure you can all guess the inspiration behind this once you  
> read it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The stage lights burn against his retinas. The glare is too bright and he can’t see for a flittering moment. His ears are still drowning in the beautiful melody but his brain is cursing the lighting for making such a wonderful sight disappear for that fleeting second. As the lights dim back to a deep blue, Jongin’s eyes regain their sight sitting only a few inches away. His orbs glitter a reflection towards the older male sitting beside him. They devour the plushness of his lips, so plump and devastatingly silken. They roam greedily across a sharp jawline and up to rounded cheeks. They settle on wide, bright planets which are deep enough to hold a universe but special enough to only be looking at him.   
  
For a moment in time, the sweet and deep melody halts as their eyes lock and Kyungsoo ceases his singing to admire for just a moment, the tanned male beside him who is showering him in appraising glances and staring with so much emotion that it takes his breath away. Jongin smiles, his pearly white teeth peeking from behind soft pink lips and Kyungsoo mirrors it before picking up his lyrics once more, his mouth now occupied with sweet and soulful words but his eyes still locked and smiling with unrivalled happiness.  
The scream of the fans knocks Jongin back a thousand paces and he shyly ducks his head towards them, his eyes finding the sea of black and white before his vision is once again framing the object of his fascination. A light pink hue dusts the older male’s cheeks and once again Jongin curses the lights because he is only able to admire it for a split second as the spotlight blinks with the impending crescendo of the chorus.  
  
Why does Jongin love their ballad songs the best when he is a dancer? Simple. During these songs he gets to sit and admire, his ears get to take in the baritone smoothness of Kyungsoo’s voice and he can get lost in the emotion behind each lyric. It’s only at these times that he doesn’t feel the need to stand and let his body flow with the rhythm, only in these times does he allow himself to be self-indulgent towards the older man. His body is no longer controlled by the music but by the shining smile in those owlish eyes. His hand rises unconsciously to touch the silk shirt of the other. He can feel Kyungsoo’s firm and robust biceps and his hand runs higher, smoothly, to land on a broad shoulder. For a moment, his mind is in awe at the difference in the man beside him from the boy he once was. He no longer feels a lithe and bony limb beneath his palm and his fingers can’t close around it as easily as they once did, but Jongin thinks that he likes the other this way. If he was being honest, he likes Kyungsoo no matter what physical form he inhabits. Those eyes, that voice and his kind heart will never change. His fingertips graze the solid neck just lightly before falling back in line at his sides, like they are being reeled in and protesting against the loss of contact but Jongin knows that this is enough. Having the man beside him is enough, it always has been and it always will be. He doesn’t need more. He wants more, he wants so much more than his brain is willing to fathom but he doesn’t need it. What he needs is for the other to stay beside him, to laugh with him, to catch him when he falls and to smile at him. He needs Kyungsoo to cry in front of him when things get too much. He needs the older man to come to him for comfort, advice and friendship. Anything else he receives is an added bonus. An extra for him to indulge in and that’s why Jongin can’t risk it. He can’t risk defining their friendship, their relationship or whatever they are to each other after so many years together. He can’t risk a confession or a deeper conversation because he doesn’t need it. What he needs is security in the fact that Kyungsoo will stay by his side.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Not a word is spoken between them as Kyungsoo rises from his bed in the early hours of the morning. The darkness cloaks him from the rest of the world and throws him confidently into Jongin’s arms, his back meeting the familiar bedsheets and his senses overtaken by the accustomed smell of the younger man. Strong arms wrap tightly, like a muscle memory around his waist and he revels in the warm, bare torso that meets his own. The fingers that stroke through his hair ask if he is feeling okay and so he nods in affirmation to ease Jongin’s heart. His own hand comes to rest on a sharp hip bone, the other hand squished beneath him against the mattress. His thumb soothes and traces a circular pattern, asking silently for permission to push the boundaries once again. The warm hand that covers his own, sliding it down to wrap around a soft member is all the permission he needs and his strokes begin slow and languid, his eyes catching Jongin’s equally blackened ones in the darkness. A deep exhale leaves the younger’s lips and he feels the warm and moist breath as it lands on his chin. Soon enough, he feels Jongin’s nose nudging against the tip of his own before they both close the centimetre gap until their lips meet in a gentle press. Kyungsoo’s jaw slackens momentarily as he feels a firm grip on his own appendage before Jongin’s slick tongue is sliding inside to taste deeper.  
  
It isn’t long before they are both at full hardness and Kyungsoo allows his thumb to teasingly trace across the sensitive head and press into the slit, causing Jongin to bite down on the elder’s plump, bottom lip before he too returns the favour, swirling his thumb and drawing out pre-come from the older male. Their pace increases a notch, Jongin swallowing their heavy panting with his lips, still aware of a sleeping Chanyeol just a few metres away. It takes barely any time at all before Kyungsoo’s grip tightens, his tell-tale sign that he is almost at the edge and with a few last frantic tugs the older man is coming in ropes between them, swiftly followed by Jongin as he rubs himself to completion seeing that Kyungsoo is already exhausted and spent.  
  
“Thank you” Is all that is whispered between them as Jongin brings their lips back together in a gentle kiss. As per routine, Kyungsoo stands from the bed, pulling Jongin with him as they collapse into the fresh covers, arms once again wrapped around each other and limbs worn out as sleep finally claims them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… I have no idea where this even came from! My inspiration of course was Kyungsoo's moment where he stopped singing during My Lady because Jongin was looking at him. Other than that, this kind of wrote itself haha.
> 
> As always, comments, up votes, kudos, subs etc… are all appreciated if you have the time!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
